Hakuya Hyūga
| homecountry = | affiliation = Kakuzensho | previous affiliation = | occupation = Kakuzensho Council Member | previous occupation = | team = Kakuzensho Council | previous team = Ravage | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Hyūga Clan | family = Sorahime Nakano~Wife Akihime Hyùga~Daughter | rank = S-Rank | classification = Transmigrant | reg =584975468 | academy =5 | chunin =7 | jonin =8 | unique = Unique Chakra | kekkei = Byakugan Tenseigan | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Wind Release Lightning Release | jutsu = Flight Technique Eight Trigrams: Dance of Sadistic Glory Hakkedō Gentle Fist Gentle Step White Benevolence Dragon God Bellow Shatterpoint Technique Tenseigan Chakra Mode Hakkōichiu Kōkotsumoji Ushihaku | tools = }} Hakuya Hyūga (白夜,Hyūga Hakuya lit; White Night Toward the Sun) is a member of the Hyūga Clan. The former leader of a secret Konaha Group known as Ravage. During his time in Ravage, he gained the title the Phantasmal Dragon (幻想竜, Gensōryū) for the use of his Byakugan and Nintaijutsu. He is considered an anomaly, as he was later confirmed to be the Transmigrant of not only Indra, but the forefather of the Hyūga Clan, Hamura Ōtsutsuki as well. Appearance Personality Background Abilities Chakra Prowess Dōjutsu Byakugan Tenseigan A unique dōjutsu first known to be wielded by Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Later it was awakened and wielded by the descendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki, . Who uses it to channel the energy of thousands of sealed Byakugans. Toneri attempted to use its power to punish mankind for turning chairs into a weapon. Upon his defeat, while most of the the unique energy used to create it was destroyed. A small amount of it remained on the moon for several years. Years later, the remaining energy attached itself to the infant Hakuya. While initially not have any effect on him, as he grew older, while participating in the after being into a corner the eyes awoken. Upon learning that he was a Transmigrant, Hakuya stated that it was simply because he was the transmigrate of the first user Hamura, that the energy choose to attach to him. Though the use of the Tenseigan, Hakuya granted several unique and powerful abilities. While not as strong as the version used by Toneri, he has stated that is is very versatile. Though the use of the Tenseigan, he gains the ability to see the flow of and its effect on the world. In addition to this, he gains the ability to touch and manipulate it, providing him with unique abilities in their own right. With this, he is able to flow natural energy into objects giving them life for a short time. One of the most known ability of the Tenseigan is the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, a unique from the user is able to access. Though its use, Hakuya gains the ability to fly as well as create and use the Truth-Seeking Ball technique. Despite alluding to being able to use this technique, he has not actually done so. Stating that it is never needed. While Toneri's Tenseigan appeared light blue in color, as a result of Hakuya also being Indra's Transmigrant. Hakuya's Tenseigan appears light purple in color with a red hue. The strength of his Tenseigan is further increased by the chakra of Indra. Its visual prowess pushed to a new level -- ~More Coming Soon~ Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Nintaijutsu Kenjutsu Trivia * *